This Time Around
by BakaMikosan
Summary: With nothing left in her time, Hermione uses a timeturner and is transported to the time of the Marauders. Though she is there to find a way to defeat the Dark Lord, Hermione finds herself with great friends and falling for Sirius. HGSB
1. Chapter 1

This Time Around 

Chapter 1- Trouble In Here

Hermione Granger watched as Fluer and Molly Weasley fought tears as they talked. She never understood why people cried when they should be happy. In opinion, there was no such thing as crying from happiness.

Her eyes were drawn to Ron, who was dancing with his sister Ginny. At the end of thier sixth year, Hermione and Ron had finally admitted their feelings for each other, which Fred and George, Harry, and even Remus had said were obvious from the beginning. Now, however, Hermione wondered if those feelings-her feelings, at least- had all just been a fluke. She no longer liked Ron the way she had believed she once had. He didn't make her feel special or loved, and it seemed he always did something to irritate, even if it wasn't on purpose. It was so frustrating and she hated herself for wanting to end it when it had just begun.

"Miss Granger," said a tart voice, cutting sharply into her thoughts. Professor McGonagall stood before her table, peering over her spectacles. "I wanted to wait until after the reception but, well, you don't seem to be busy and I'd rather leave as soon as possible."

Hermione raised her brows at the older woman and smiled as she rose to her feet. Together, they made their way out of the building the reception was being held and McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Miss Granger, I have something to give to you. It is to be used only in time of dire need, and only if Harry does not succeed. It will take you back to a time when Voldemort can be stopped. I know you are aware of the consequences if something goes awry. You must be careful."

She slipped something over the younger woman's head and Hermione looked down to find a larger version of the time-turner she'd used in her third year hanging on a chain around her neck. She blinked, confused as she looked up at McGonagall.

"You can't be serious, Professor!"

The older woman drew herself up, her nostrils flaring slightly as the look on her face became grave.

"I am very serious. Hermione, you must understand that if you use this, you will never be able to return to this time. You will have to go on in that time and live as if you belong in it. Only use this when you feel there is nothing left for you here, in this time. You are a sensible young woman, Miss Granger. Trust your instincts as well as your heart."

Hermione nodded mutely, still a little shocked and far more confused as she hid the time-turner under her dress shirt, knowing it wouldn't do any good to question McGonagall.

"How many-"

The older woman leaned in and whispered so quietly as a couple passed that Hermione had to strain to hear her reply.

"Only one turn is needed, Hermione. It'll be enough. I must leave you now. Good luck."

Hermione watched as McGonagall left and sighed, wondering why the woman always seemed to need to speak in riddles. She also vaguely wondered if she would ever have to use the time-turner. Did McGonagall believe that Harry would fail to kill Voldemort? Was it possible he could fail?

As her head pounded unpleasantly, she decided that it was best to put the time-turner and all the possibilities it meant out of her mind. If she came to need it, she had it. That was all she needed to know and she was vaguely aware that the knowledge was comforting.

----------------

Walls crumbled in around her as Hermione searched wildly, screams filling her ears as she tried in vain to block them out.

Ron lay five feet away, his face pale and his eyes empty of life. Bellatrix had killed him moments before Hermione, filled with pain and pure rage, killed the woman on the spot. Hair covering her eyes, Bellatrix lay a couple feet from Ron, just as dead. Later she would cry for her friend and lover. Now she had to find Harry.

"Harry! Harry!"

She spun on her heels as a cackle rang out. Before her stood Voldemort, his skeletal hand clenched around a struggling Harry's neck.

"Watch, girl. Watch as your friend dies so easily by my hand. And to think people believe that a mere boy could beat me. Fools! And to think I actually feared that he might. Now you see that all of you, Severus, and Dumbledore were the actual fools!"

Hermione shook, but even as she did, when he said Severus's name, it angered her. She glared at the one-time man.

"What the hell do you mean 'Severus'," she snapped. If she was going to die, what did pleasantries matter?

"Didn't you believe the poor idiot? Severus never betrayed Dumbledore, girl. Having Severus kill him was part of Dumbledore's plan! He wanted me to believe Severus's loyalty to me, but I saw through it. I killed Severus slowly and painfully, watching his poor excuse at a fight for his life."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears but didn't have time to feel sorry for doubting a man even as awful as Snape. Voldemort called for her attention.

"Now, Mudblood," he spat. "Watch little Harry Potter die as he should have the night I killed his parents."

He pointed his wand at Harry, who was still struggling. "Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione, who'd fallen to her knees, eyes to the ground, didn't see the curse hit her friend. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her hand went to her throat, which was begining to catch and she gasped. Her hand had fallen upon a chain. Following it, she reached the time-turner she'd forgotten about, recalling what McGonagall had said.

Harry was dead, Ron was dead. Voldemort had won, but there was still a way to fix it. McGonagall had given her the task when she could have given it to Harry. Perhaps she believed that Harry wasn't capable of defeating the Dark Lord. Hermione had often thought it herself, but what could she do by going back in time?

Voldemort brought her back to reality. Looking up, she found his wand pointing at her, Harry dead at his feet.

"Now, Mudblood. Die!" he spat and flicked his wand in an x motion. "Avada Ke-"

Taking a deep, shaking breath, she pulled out the time-turner, and with a soft prayer, turned it once.

Instantly, she felt a jerk. It was the same sensation she felt when using a portkey. It stopped as soon as it started and Hermione didn't realize she'd closed her eyes until an amused voice reached her ears.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise."

Her eyes snapped open and it took her a moment to realize she was in the Gryffindor Common Room, which was deserted but for the boy upon who's lap she'd arrived. It took her another moment to realize that the boy was none other than Sirius Black, a very young, very attractive, and understandably, very surprised Sirius Black.

She couldn't help it. Throwing her arms around him, she broke down, crying into his shirt. She cried for the older version of him who'd died, Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, and even Snape. She didn't know how long she cried but she could feel herself nodding off as the boy awkwardly rubbed circles around the small of her back.

"Sorry," was all she could mutter as she finally gave into the sleep that blanketed her.

The boy slowly smiled. He hadn't believed it when McGonagall called him into her office the day after he'd first arrived to tell her that sometime in his sixth year a girl would appear on his lap as if out of thin air. He had asked for more information but she had merely said when the girl arrived, he would then get the answers to the questions. A part of him threw the words away as a joke, but the part of him that wanted to believe had waited six years for the girl to show up and here she was.

He knew McGonagall had wanted him to take the girl to her the moment she arrived, but he decided that waiting until the morning wouldn't make much of a difference. In the morning he would take her, for now, he would watch her sleep.

--------------

Disclaimer: Story and Chapter titles are song titles or lines from songs by Howie Day, Fall Out Boy, The Fray, and other bands. Characters and places recognized are owned by J.K. Rowling.


	2. Chapter 2

This Time Around 

Chapter 2- Not Quite Dreaming

"Mr. Black! What is the meaning of this?"

Sirius raised his brows at Professor McGonagall's tarten night gown, holding back a snicker as he adjusted the sleeping girl in his arms. It was dawn and he'd been knocking on McGonagall's door for the last three minutes.

"The girl... the one you told me about in my first year, Professor?" he cautioned slowly, not sure whether or not she'd remember. "She arrived last night."

McGonagall nodded and reached a hand out to brush back the girl's bangs.

"Indeed, she has finally arrived. Quickly, bring her in, Mr. Black," she said quietly, stepping aside to let him enter, carrying the girl across the threshold. As McGonagall closed the door behind them, Sirius looked around at what appeared tp be a study connected to McGonagall's rooms. He made his way to the chairs placed infront of the large desk near the window, placing the girl gently into one and taking the other. McGonagall soon joined them, taking the chair behind her desk.

"Mr. Black. This girl is from the future, about thirty years into the future, to be exact. The Headmaster's future self had a time-turner made which would send this young woman to this time. My own future self gave it to her in the event that it was needed. The fact that she has indeed arrived proves that it was obviously needed and she had no other alternitive but to come here."

Sirius blinked. "But... Professor, you told me that she would arrive, and she arrived exactly as you said she would. She appeared on my lap."

McGonagall raised a brow."The lap part was merely a joke, Mr. Black. Yes, don't look so surprised. I do joke. The fact that she did actually appear in that fashion suggests that she was particularly close to your future self. It does not matter though, as she is stuck in this time. Other than for me, the Headmaster, and the other teachers, you are the only one who knows of her true origin. It must stay that way. She is here for a reason, though that reason is some time in coming. Befriend her Sirius, and introduce her to your friends. We need to make her feel at home, for this time is now her home. Introduce her to Miss Evans as well. She will need a female friend. Do not, however, ask her anything about the future, and she may not tell you, though I doubt she will try. With any luck, all the bad that takes place in her time, will right itself in our time. Now, if you will take her to Madame Pomphrey. She needs to sleep, and a dream-less sleep at that."

Sirius stood, but didn't leave. McGonagall raised a brow.

"Mr. Black, you may go."

"Sorry, Professor," he said, grinning. "You haven't mentioned her name."

"Hermione Granger, and to anyone but you, the Headmaster, the other staff members, and myself, she is a transfer student from Beauxbatons."

Sirius nodded, picking the girl up and taking his leave. At the Hospital Wing, he handed her over to Madame Pomphrey, though a little reluctantly. He decided he would come back after dinner to check up on her and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower.

---------------

Hermione woke up with a groan. Her head pounded incessantly as she sat up, finding herself in the Hospital Wing. She had been dreaming, and it was the oddest and saddest dream she'd had in her life. A hear had gone by and she, Ron, and Harry had been fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters in the Minestry of Magic, which had been falling down all around them. Bellatrix had killed Ron, and then she had killed the woman. Voldemort had then won, killing Harry with ease. She had used a time-turner to get to a different time, one that held a very young and very attractive Sirius. She knew it had been him because he and Remus had shown them pictures of the Marauders when Sirius had yet been alive.

She felt tears well up in her eyes but fought them back. Sirius wouldn't have wanted her to cry for his death. Right now she had to find Harry and Ron and find out what had happened to put her in the Hospital Wing.

"Oh! You're awake!"

Hermione jumped slightly, turning to look at the source of her surprise. There stood the same young Sirius from her dream. She supposed it hadn't been a dream at all. She began to chew her lip, something she did when something happened to leave her utterly confused.

The boy took a seat in one of the chairs next to her bed with a grin, offering his hand.

"I'm Sirius Black, though I'm aware that you probably already know that. Don't worry, I won't ask you about the future. I figured we should be introduced just the same."

Hermione decided that it was best to just accept whatever had happened and go along with it. Besides, this Sirius was sweet it seemed, not to mention very good looking. And he still had that very obvious air of mischief that his future self had. Smiling, she took the offered had and shook it.

"Hermione Granger, though it's apparent you already know where I'm from."

He winked, causing her to fight back a blush. She withdrew her hand from his as he replied.

"I do," he said. "But for your sake, everyone except for me, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the other teachers think you're a transfer student from Beauxbatons. I'm forbidden to ask anything of the future, and I know you're forbidden to say anything about it."

Hermione held back a giggle at the obvious longing in Sirius's voice. In a way, he reminded her of Fred and George Weasley, though she supposed that was to be expected as he was one of their heroes.

With another small groan, she moved to dangle her feet over the side of the bed. Rising from his chair, Sirius moved to her bedside table and picked up a steaming goblet, handing it to her.

"Madame Pomphrey said you are to drink all of this potion before you can leave. After that, I'm to show you to Gryffindor Tower, though I guess you already know where it is. It's for show, I suppose."

Hermione drank down the vile liquid in a couple gulps, resisting the urge to throw it back up. As she placed the empty goblet on the table once more, she could feel the pain in her head dissipate. Standing, she found herself in a night gown. Sirius pointed to a set of Gryffindor robes on the nightstand before leaving the Hospital Wing, waiting outside as she changed.

When she emerged from the Hospital Wing, she found that two more had joined Sirius as he waited. When the door closed behind her with a small click, the three boys looked up and she found herself looking at the Remus Lupin and James Potter of the pictures of the Marauder's she had seen not so long ago.

----------------------

Disclaimer: Characters and places recognized belong to J.K. Rowling.

Note: The event at the beggining of Chapter 1 was Bill and Fluer's wedding reception, incase you wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

This Time Around 

Chapter 3: Calm Before The Storm

"So, you're the transfer student?"

It was James who had asked. Remus stayed silent, a frown upon his lips as Hermione nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "from Beauxbatons."

Remus raised a brow.

"Forgive me, but you don't sound French," he said, and Hermione couldn't help but feel a little hurt by his suspicious tone.

"I'm British," she said, which was true even if what was to follow was not. "My mum sent me to Beauxbatons beacause she went there as a student and then this year I was offered the chance to transfer. I took it because I'd always wanted to come here; I'd read so much about it."

Remus nodded, but his suspicious air still hung around him as he fell silent. James, however, came to her side, throwing his arm around her shoulder cheerfully.

"Don't mind Remus," he said grinningly. "He's always been a little shy, especially around pretty girls like yourself."

Sirius frowned and Hermione laughed, sliding out from under the arm.

"I'm sure you're this charming with all the girls," she said. She couldn't do anything to help Remus to trust her and so she would just have to try her best for his friendship. She was surprised to find herself wanting his trust and acceptance as much as she did. For now, though, she'd have to accept his mistrust.

James scoffed and shrugged. "I suppose I am," he said as Sirius laughed and Remus chuckled softly. He smiled at her and Hermione felt a knot in the tension between them untighten. Perhaps she would have his acceptance sooner than she thought.

"I suppose any girl who isn't charmed by these two is alright in my book," he said simply. "Now, is the Headmistress of Beauxbatons really as big as they say? We have a gamekeeper here who is undoubtedly half-giant, although no one else shares my views."

Hermione caught James and Sirius rolling their eyes. With a grin, she nodded at Remus.

"Madame Maxime is most deffinately half-giant, no matter what she tells anyone else. If I saw this gamekeeper of yours, I can tell you for sure whether or not he is half-giant."

She already knew that Remus was refering to Hagrid, and so she would be able to tell Remus without them finding out she knew Hagrid in the future.

Her words silenced James and Sirius and caused Remus to beam. Hermione knew that she was out of the dog house, but she would also have to tred lightly around the boy. For now, at least. Remus seemed to realize he was staring at her and blushed lightly before turning to James.

"Why are you being so friendly to her anyway, James? Lily break up with you already?"

Hermione laughed along with Sirius as James drew himself up.

"We are doing fine, I'll have you know, Remus. Now, we've forgotten our manners it seems, as we still haven't introduced ourselves. I'm James Poter and this piece of work is Remus Lupin."

"I don't know who you're calling a 'piece of work', James. If that lable fits anyone here, it's undoubably you," Remus retorted before turning to Hermione. "As he said, I'm Remus Lupin."

Hermione smiled at both of them. Perhaps, she thought, being stuck in this time wouldn't be so bad.

"Hermione Granger," she said. "It's my pleasure. Now, Sirius, weren't you going to show me the way to Gryffindor Tower?"

Sirius nodded and bowed before offering his arm to her as a gentleman of old would. Remus joined James as they rolled their eyes, Hermione laughing as she took the offered arm. Together, the three of them led her to Gryffindor Tower, pointing at points of interests, classes they past, and chatting about teachers, students, and very random topics that seemed to come out of thin air.

As Hermione listened, she knew that this newfound happiness would only last so long. She still had a reason for being in this time, but until she realized what that reason was and what she had to do, she would enjoy herself as much as she could.

--------------

Disclaimer: Characters and places you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. The title of this chapter is a song of the same name by Fall Out Boy.


	4. Chapter 4

This Time Around 

Chapter 4: Of Tours and Introductions

Hermione couldn't help but immediately like the fiery redhead who, the moment they were introduced, came over and hugged her. She'd never had a close female friend, especially one her own age and she was glad that Harry's mother would be one. She didn't think she'd like to be on Lily's bad side.

"So, you're dating James?" she asked, a grin on her face as Lily drew away. "How do you keep him in line?"

Lily grinned widely as Sirius and Remus laughed. James sighed.

"It's my misfortune to be misunderstood," he said with a dramatic air before making his way to Lily and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Shall we go work on Binns's assignment, o mighty slave driver?"

Lily laughed as she was steered away, calling back to Hermione.

"We'll talk again later, Hermione," she promised. "Don't let Sirius flirt your ears off. Remus will help you keep him in line."

Hermione laughed and turned to the two boys who were regarding her with smiles. She raised her brows, placing her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"It's nothing really, Hermione," Remus said with a shrug. "I had thought outside the Hospital Wing that you reminded me of someone. Now I remember who it was."

Sirius nodded, flashing white teeth in a wide grin. "I agree. Other than looks, you are the spitting image of Evans. I believe you'll have no problem fitting in around here. Now, shall Remus and I give you a tour of the castle? You'll be in classes tommorow so you'll need to have an idea of where you are going. Of course, most of your classes are with me or Remus, and even most of those we all take anyway."

Hermione raised a brow and Sirius withdrew a sheet of paper that she could only guess was her schedule from the pocket of his robes as they left the Common Room and started down the corridor.

"McGonagall gave it to me while you were in the Hospital Wing. You have Potions with all of us and then Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, and Astronomy with Remus. Lily's also in Arithmancy and Astronomy. By the way, do you play Quidditch? James, Remus, Lily and me are on the Gryffindor team. James is captain and he's looking for a new chaser. James is a Chaser, as are Remus and Lily. I'm a Beater and Pete- who you'll meet later tonight; he's in detention right now- he's Keeper."

Hermione raised a brow. So all the Marauders and Lily were on the quidditch team? Make up the Quidditch team is more like it, she thought.

"You just said he's looking for a new chaser, but then you said Remus is chaser and that makes three with James and Lily. Don't you need another Beater?"

Remus nodded. "I'm trying out for Beater. I'm stronger than I look, so I think I'll do fine. So, you'll try out for Chaser?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No, you really don't want me on your team. I can't fly worth Every Flavor Beans, and I really don't like playing sports anyway. Sorry. I'll watch all the games and cheer you guys on though."

"So Peter... was that his name? What's he like?" she asked as they left they turned down another hall.

"Pete? Well, he's pretty smart in Potions and Herbology, but he's kind of quiet and reserved. It might take him a little to warm up to you but he's a good guy. Plays a mean game of chess and is the best Keeper Gryffindor's ever had."

Hermione forced herself to look as if she'd never met or heard of Peter. Though she hated the man she knew that here, in this time, there still might be a chance for him. Perhaps it was with Peter that she could start her work of fixing her time. She was stuck here, in this time, so surely she was here to change things.

"He sounds wonderful," she said, though she had to work hard to keep the sarcasmn out of her voice.

The two continued to show her around until Professor Flitwick stopped them and told them, after being introduced to Hermione, to head back to Gryffindor Tower.

As they entered the Common Room, James looked up from a game of chess with a small, surprisingly good looking boy who could only be Peter Pettigrew and called her over. Taking a deep breath, Hermione pushed all of her ill thoughts of the man to the back of her mind as she mad her way over to them, Remus and Sirius on either side of her. This was, after all, Peter Pettigrew the boy who was still innocent and not Peter Pettigrew the man who'd become a Death Eater and betrayed his friends to Voldemort.

---------------------

Disclaimer: Characters and places recognized belong to J.K. Rowling.


	5. Chapter 5

This Time Around 

Chapter 5: The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes

"You must be Hermione, then?"

Hermione raised a brow at the tone in the boy's voice and knew immediately she didn't like it. It was both suspicious and amused. What is so funny? she wondered, feeling annoyed. She let the feeling pass but didn't let her guard down.

"I am, and you must be Peter," she said, making the kindness in her voice as genuine as possible. He smiled but she noticed the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I am, indeed. It's a pleasure to meet you and perhaps you'd like to play a game against me? You look like a real challeng, rather than James who hardly knows Rook from Pawn."

James scowled but Hermione didn't join Remus and Sirius in laughing. This young version of Pettigrew was nothing like the snivilling, broken man of her time but she already knew that they would never be friends.

"Alright," she cautioned, looking at Remus who nodded with a smile. James, who'd already lost, rose from his seat, offering it to her. Hermione made herway over and took it, watching as the pieces slid back to their proper place, broken ones fixing themselves once more, looking as if they were brand new.

"I can tell you already know the rules, so lets skip them and begin, shall we?"

Hermione could only nod as she regarded the boy.

Smaller, smaller than Remus even, he was taller than her by maybe a few inches, though it was hard to guess with him sitting in a chair. He was wiry and spry, completely different from the pudgy, Neville-like boy she'd always pictured him to be. She had been surprised when she'd first seen him, and was still more so now as she looked him over, though, as she'd never seen hide nor hair of a picture of him, that was to be expected. She had suspected that Remus and Sirius had gotten rid of any pictures featuring the man they'd thought had been a friend.

His ear length hair was an ashen-blonde with such tightknit curls that they appeared to be held to his scalp with pins. A hair style that, on so many would have looked quite bad, actually helped his looks. His eyes were the dull grey of a crisp February day sky and his face was as pale as the fresh snow that met the sky. Only a dust of freckles fell across the bridge of his nose making a soft path to rosy cheeks on either side. His lashes were far too long to make his face masculine, and his over all features were more feminine than male. With such a lovely face, she wondered why she was so intent on disliking him. When he raised his gaze to meet hers, his full lips curved into a mocking smile, she knew that it was those dull eyes that seemed to delve past her own and into her mind that caused her dislike. Shaking her head, she looked down at the white chess pieces before her.

"Ladies first," Peter said and she clearly heard the same mocking in his voice that she'd seen in his eyes. She wondered why James, Remus, and Sirius couldn't see the boy for how he truely was, but knew they were blinded by years of friendship and the utter unwillingness to she what they did not want to see.

"Thank you," she said, not looking up as she studied the board, calling to the second to last pawn on the left.

"Pawn to G4," she said clearly and watched as it moved two spaces forward. On the game went, niether her nor Peter gaining a true advantage. Then she made the mistake of becoming to confident and before she knew it, Peter was calling checkmate, and his Queen had taken her King.

"Very good game. It was close," he said and there was an amused smile upon the boy's lips, his gaze calculating. She shuddered slightly and waved off the other boys' concern.

"I'm alright," she promised, avoiding Peter's gaze. "Still a little tired from the trip and all the excitement today. I think I'll go to bed. Good night, guys."

"Night, Hermione," Remus said quitely before muttering something about finishing an assignment before bed and making his way towards the boys' dormitories. Sirius grinned and winked before he bade her good night and followed Remus. Only James and Peter were left.

"Night Hermione," James said as she rose from the chair. "Lily's already up and she says your bed is next to hers. See you in the morning."

She smiled at him and left before Peter could say anything. She was positive that any good night from him would cause only the opposite to happen. She made her way up the stairs and into the dormitory designated for seventh year girls (which included her, Lily, and one other girl named Lane, who was still in the library, according to Lily), immediately feeling the wear of the day upon her.

She hardly noticed the trunk infront of her bed, which Lily told her had arrived not to long ago by McGonagall, as she made her way to her four poster. Slipping under the sheets, she fell asleep almost immediately after her head hit the pillow and a soft good night to Lily fell from her lips.

------------------------

Disclaimers: Characters and places recognized belong to J.K. Rowling. The title of this chapter is a song of the same name by Fall Out Boy.


	6. Chapter 6

This Time Around 

Chapter 6: Over My Head

The next day passed by in a daze, as if it were a rehearsed play that Hermione could perform in her sleep. In a way, since she'd been through all the classes once before, that's exactly how it was. The lessons, the assignments, though she didn't draw attention to herself by answering all the teachers questions. She hardly had time to think about Peter, that is, until Potions class when thier teacher- a squat old witch with an impassive face, decorated with an assortment of pock marks and limp, brittle white hair pulled back into a painfully tight bun- assigned them as partners to the person on their left for the next week as they worked on sleeping drafts. As she turned to her left, an uneasiness fell over her as she realized it was Peter who stood there. She assured herself she wouldn't try any potion he offered her and that she'd watch him carefully as they made the potion they were assigned. Still, as she entered the Potions class, she was hardly feeling assured and, not paying attention to her surroundings, walked write into the person in front of her as they came to a stop.

"Watch where you're going," hissed a voice that sounded only too familiar. As the person turned, and her eyes took in a greasy haired, sallow skined boy, she nearly gasped. The boy's slightly hooked nose and mouth quirked up into a sort of vulture-like snarl. Standing before her was none other than a teenaged Severus Snape. "You're the new girl," he reguarded slowly. "I hear you're smart, and yet you're hanging out with Potter and Black. What a waste."

He walked off before she could reply and heard a growl come to her side.

"What did Snivelly say?"

Hermione looked up at Sirius and was surprised to see possessiveness mixed in with dislike in his eyes. She put on a blank face.

"Who?"

"That boy you just talked to. His names Severus Snape. What'd he say?"

Hermione merely shrugged. "It wasn't important so I already forgot."

She knew she wouldn't help Snape change if she had Sirius going after him. She would help Snape. She knew she had a chance with him, like she knew she had no chance of helping Peter.

Speaking of Peter, she turned and glanced down to the table where he'd saved her a seat. As if sensing her, he turned around in his seat and smirked before turning around once more.

"What's wrong? Don't you like Pete? Don't worry, he'll come around and my seat is right next to yours. Let's go."

They made their way down, taking their seats as the class began, starting with notes on the potion they were about to make.

Hermione hardly payed attention in class, her mind drifting to possible ways to help Snape. First, she'd have to get him to trust her and then she could talk with him, make him see he was making the wrong choice. She was so lost in her thoughts, Peter had to pull her from her reverie, telling her class had ended.

"Does someone have a crush on Snape?" he asked, his voice a low hiss in her ear. She looked at him blankly, feeling a pinch of annoyance as he rolled his eyes. "You kept looking at him, Granger." With a sigh and a shake of his head that made her want to slap him, he corked the vial that held their sample potion and handed it to the teacher before heading off without the others.

Watching him go, she recalled that McGonagall had once discribed Peter as a quiet boy who'd always followed James and Sirius around. This quiet, cooly confident boy was not at all like that. She wondered what exactly had caused the rise in self confidence and this new coldly aloof demeanor. Turning to Sirius, who was putting his books into his bag before throwing the bookbag onto his left shoulder, she began to put away her own things as she voiced a question.

"Sirius, is Peter in a different class next?"

Sirius nodded. "Yep, he's in extra Herbology lessons. Madame Sprout reckons he's got a real knack for it."

Hermione nodded, biting her lip as she placed her own bag on her shoulder and followed the others out of the classroom. Somehow, she didn't at all believe that Peter was going to extra lessons instead of another class. For one, she knew the Hogwarts teachers like the back of her hand, and Madame Sprout would have never given lessons to one student during another class period. Maybe after classes, but deffinately not during. And he'd already been in the Herbology class for seventh years earlier that morning.

Did Sirius and the others really not see that Peter was different and obviously was lying to them? Were they just turning a blind eye, not wanting to believe what was so obviously happening before their eyes?

She couldn't do anything about it. James and Sirius wouldn't believe her over their friend. There was nothing for it. She would just have to watch and wait. When she caught him, then she would speak. Not a second before then.

With an uneasy feeling settling in her chest, she walked next to Sirius as they made their way to the final class of the day, only half listening to what they were saying.

-------------

Disclaimer: Characters and places recognized belong to J.K. Rowling. The title of this chapter is a song of the same name (also called "Cable Car") by The Fray.


	7. Chapter 7

This Time Around 

Chapter 7: Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying

Hermione sat in the Common Room long after nearly everyone had gone up to bed, finishing her Arithmancy assignment that wasn't due for two days. Sirius, James, Peter, and even Lily had already went to bed, leaving the Common Room to her and Remus. They were quiet, an awkward silence between them. Hermione found herself constantly looking up at him from across the table. She guessed he had a crush on her, though she really wasn't one to tell. She had always thought she would have had a crush on the younger form of her favorite teacher, but found that her feelings for Remus were merely friendly and platonic. She was surprised, however, that she was harbouring a crush on Sirius lately, who was nothing like her but made her laugh and caused her heart to beat faster whenever he was around. She was slowly falling for Sirius Black, and though she knew she should have felt odd about it, she felt perfectly fine with it. Remus must have realized she liked his friend, for he spoke abruptly, asking her straight out.

"Do you like Sirius?"

Hermione blinked, surprised as he continued.

"I mean, as more than just a friend?"

Hermione bit her lip as she felt the heat rise up her neck and into her cheeks. Slowly, she nodded.

"Yes. I believe I do. Why?"

Remus nodded, looking slightly dissapointed. Hermione's suspicions were confirmed. He had held a crush on her. "Nothing really. I could tell. I think I'm right in saying this, then. He likes you too."

Hermione raised a brow. "He does?" she asked, trying not to sound too anxious. "He treats all the girls the same as he treats me."

Remus shook his head. "You're not like the other girls, Hermione. He likes that about you, and so do I. I'm off to bed. Good night."

Hermione smiled. "Night, Remus."

She watched him leave, tapping the tip of her quill to her finished assignment. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. If he agreed, she had a plan to talk to Snape.

Putting away her homework and books, she pulled out a sheet of parchment and quickly scribbled a note to the Slytherin that she would slip it onto his desk in Potions the next day. Putting it away in her bookbag, along with her corked inkwell and quill, she rose and headed to the dormitory. She knew she would have to tell her friends that she was going to study in the library, wanting to be alone for awhile. She hated to lie to them, but she knew that none of them would allow her to speak to Snape alone. If she was to get Snape to trust her, she knew it had to be alone.

She reached the dormitory and quickly changed into her nightgown, slipping into bed and falling asleep with ease.

---------------

Hermione bit her lip as she waited by the main staircase near the dungeons, where she knew the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room lay. Snape had sent a reply with an owl she figured belonged to the school, saying that he would meet her.

Now as she waited nervously, however, she wondered if she'd made the right choice.

"Alright, Granger," came Snape's unmistakable voice. Hermione looked at him and realized he looked slightly annoyed. "What did you want?"

She clasped her hands behind her back, not wanting him to see that she was nervous.

"Let's go for a walk outside," she suggested and watched as he quirked a brow, frowning.

"Why? Won't Black wonder where you are?"

She scowled. "Why? Because it's nice out and I'd rather not be overheard for what I have to say. As to Sirius, which isn't exactly your business, he thinks I'm studying in the library."

Slowly, a smirk made its way onto Snape's face. He sighed and nodded once.

"Fine, but whatever it is, it must be quick."

She agreed and they made their way out of the castle. They were silent as they set a slow pace around the edge of the lake.

"Granger," Snape hissed. "My patience is ebbing. Speak already."

Hermione bit her lip once more, stopping abruptly. Snape stopped and turned to look at her. It was now or never, she realized, and took a deep breath.

"Severus," she said, feeling a little odd at using his first name. "Whatever you're getting into, you need to get out. You're making the wrong choice. Dumbledore can help you; talk to him. The power you're seeking from joining Voldemort isn't worth the pain and death you'll undoubtably find."

Snape's eyes widened as he took a step back. Slowly, his eyes narrowed as he hissed angrily.

"How the hell do you know-- I knew there was something wrong about you! Are you a Legilimens? Well, whatever you are, what business is it of yours what the hell I do? Why the hell should you care?"

"Because I do care, Severus. Trust me, I know what you'll go through if you continue on that path."

"How? You've yet to tell me how the hell you know all this!"

She sighed. "I can't tell you. Maybe someday I can, but you have to trust me right now. Please, think about the choice you're about to make. Talk to Dumbledore! I'll go with you, and I'll help you!"

"I don't need your petty friendship, Granger," he snapped, but Hermione was relieved to see that he was thinking it over.

"I don't have to be a friend for you to trust me, Severus. You can hate me and never listen to me again, for all I care, but at least trust me on this."

Snape began to pace, his face set and unreadable. "Fine," he snapped finally. "I'll think about what you told me, but don't expect me to care as bloody much as you do, Granger."

He took off for the castle before she could respond, but she let out a sigh of relief. She'd done what she could. He would have to think about what she said and possibly speak to Dumbldore. There was nothing more she could do. The final decision of what he would choose to do, of what path he would choose to take, lay in the near future. It was a decision that only he could, and would have to make.

Pushing Snape to the back of her mind, Hermione made her way back to the castle and headed for the library.

-----------------

Disclaimer: Characters and places recognized belong to J.K. Rowling. The title of this chapter is a song of the same name by Fall Out Boy.


	8. Chapter 8

This Time Around

Chapter 8: Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner

Grey eyes narrowed as a bushy brown-haired girl entered the library, taking a seat at one of the tables near the door. A smirk filtered onto Peter's lips as he watched the girl pull out her books and start on an assignment. He had come here, guessing correctly that Hermione's true plans hadn't included coming straight to the library after dinner as she had told Sirius as they were heading back to Gryffindor Tower. It had now been twenty minutes since he arrived here and she just now arrived. Peter knew there was something odd odd and different about her. She didn't belong there and he had a strong feeling that she wasn't really a transfer student from France.

He tapped his fingers to the table. He didn't see what Sirius saw in her. She wasn't that attractive--though he had to admit he liked her fiery nature-- and many seventh year girls were far prettier. He supposed it was the fact that she hadn't swooned at his feet the moment he first spoke to her. Regardless, he'd now caught her lying and he would tell Sirius that he should watch the girl on the map one evening.

Or...

He smirked as he continued to watch her work. He hated to admit it, but he was attracted to her. There was just something about her that left much to the imagination, and that was one thing he hated to use.

He smirked wider. Perhaps he would work her in, and if she wanted to tell Sirius, he would threaten to tell the others that she was a liar who wasn't to be trusted. Besides, they would believe him long before they would believe her.

He continued watching, rising only when she had packed her things and left the library. He followed her silently until she stopped, turning on the spot. The look in her eyes- a mixture of suspicion, loathing, and fear- only furthering his desire as he covered the distance between them.

"Why are you following me, Peter?"

He shrugged, still making his way closer until he stood merely a foot away, moving around her, causing her to turn so her back faced a wall. She backed up a step and he grinned, taking one more step towards her. She continued to back up and he continued to step forward until she had her back to the wall and was trapped. Determination was evident on her face and her hands were clenched at her sides.

"As determined as you look, Granger," he whispered, now inches from her," I can still see fear in your eyes. Now, why must you fear me? It hurts that you don't see me as a friend."

He gripped her by the forearms, smirking yet as she struggled against him. He might have been smaller than the others, but he was still pretty strong. He pinned her arms to the wall over her head, leaning in until his nose was mere inches from hers.

"I wouldn't fight, Granger," he said softly. "I could tell Sirius that you lied to him tonight. You didn't come to the library like you said, did you? No. And telling him, James, and Remus about this won't be any good either. Who do you think they'd believe, Granger? You or me? If you tell them I could easily make them see that you're just trying to set them against me. I mean, it's not exactly a secret that you don't like me. Sirius noticed it. He asked me before dinner tonight why I thought you didn't like me. I told him that I had no idea, that I wish you would and I liked you just fine. That idiot would believe it, especially in your case. He so wants everyone to like you. But you know the truth, don't you, Granger? You know I can't stand you. I hate you. But you don't know that I want you. And I'll have you too, Granger. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

He laughed as her struggling finally ceased.

"That's right, there's no use resisting. Oh, and I know that the others believed your story of transfering from Beauxbatons, but I know otherwise. I'll find out where you really come from, Granger, but for now, where was I?"

"You were about to step away from her right now, Peter!"

Peter's eyes widened slightly as he turned his head to see Sirius, his wand pointing at him. James, Remus, and surprisingly, Snape were just behind him. Snarling, he released Hermione and glared at his one-time friends.

"So, you caught me," he spat. "You three obviously don't get it! She's a liar and she's dangerous. I bet she works for You-Know-Who. Everyone is changing because of her. Befriending enimies! You'll see. You will all fail because of her!"

He ran off in the other direction, making his way to the secret passage that would lead to the Slytherin Dungeon. He would have to tell Lucius of a traitor in their midsts.

------------

Hermione shook, sliding to the ground. Sirius was kneeling at her side fast, followed by Remus and James. Snape stayed where he was for a moment before turning to go. Hermione called him back.

"Thank you, Severus," she said. "I'm not sure how you knew, but thanks."

He frowned but merely shrugged.

"He had been bragging about it to Lucius before he set out for the library and I had just happened to overhear. I hadn't wanted to talk to Potter and Black, but I knew I couldn't have stopped him myself, weak dueler, though he is. I was sure they wouldn't believe me."

"We almost didn't," James admitted reluctantly. "But Sirius wanted to come to be sure."

"Good thing we did, too," Remus said, and smiled at the Slytherin boy. "Thank you, Severus."

"Yeah, thanks," Sirius muttered, pulling Hermione to him and holding her close. She broke down, crying into his shirt as she had the day she arrived. Sirius rubbed small circles on her back.

"I'll be off then," Snape said to no one in particular. It was obvious that he felt awkward among the group of friends.

James nodded to him, as close to a thank you as he would give, and Snape nodded back, as close to a you're welcome as he would give. He then turned and started down the hall, leaving the four alone in the hall. Hermione took a deep breath, standing and forcing a smile onto her face as Sirius stood up as well.

"I'm sorry I lied," she said quietly to the three boys. "I had to talk to Severus about something important." They nodded, and Remus smiled at her.

"This just proves that people really can change. It also proves that I was write about Peter." Hermione looked at him in surprise. "I've told James and Sirius on more than one occasion that Peter was changing, and not for the better. He's been hanging out with the Slytherins a lot lately too, but they still didn't want to see it. Whatever you said to Severus tonight, Hermione, it's making him change, and for the better. The change won't be easy and nor will it happen overnight, but it's happening just the same. He had reason to believe that we might not believe him, and yet he took the chance to get us for you. As to whether you're truely a transfer student or not, it really doesn't matter to me. I am, however, beggining to have a pretty clear idea."

James nodded his agreement before clearing his throat. "I think we've all had enough excitement for one night, especially you. Let's get you up to Gryffindor Tower and then it's off to bed. We'll talk more when you're ready. There is just one thing you need to realize, though, Hermione. It's not going to be easy for us to change our feelings about Snape, just as it won't be easy for him to change his mind about us. I may never like him, but if he's really changing, I'll try to put up with him." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I understand, and thank you all for helping me."

Remus shook his head, smiling. "Has it never occured to you, Hermione, that just maybe you can't always do everything by yourself. We're your friends and we'll help you whenever we can." Hermione nodded, thinking over what he said.

They set off for the Common Room in silence and James sent her up to bed the moment they arrived, though Sirius was reluctant to let her go. Hermione surprised him and herself by standing on tip toe to press a soft kiss upon his lips before rushing up the stairs and into the dormitory. Crawling into bed, she realized that she was far more tired than she had thought. Maybe, she decided as she drifted off to sleep, just maybe Remus is right. I can't always do everything by myself.

---------

Disclaimer: Characters and places recognized belong to J.K. Rowling. The title of this chapter is a song of the same name by Fall Out Boy (also a line from the movie "Dirty Dancing", which is one of my favorites). 


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Yes, after long awaited months I have resurfaced with two more chapters and have decided to continue this fic. Please bear with me.

-----  
Chaper 9: How To Save A Life

Nothing seemed to change except the remaining Marauders seemed to ignore Peter and he semed to accept the fact that he was no longer welcomed in their group. He never spoke to Hermione or the others and while that should have relieved her, it just caused her to worry more. His silence scared her and she knew it was only too probable that he was planning something. She kept her thoughts to herself, however, and tried to silence them within the back of her mind. There really was no sense fretting when it was only a matter of time until Pete's plans would surface. Peter still played as Keeper for the Quidditch team and James didn't seem like he was going to ban Pete from the team. In his words, Quidditch and personal problems were two completely different matters. She'd shrugged and decided not to argue with him.

Hermione continued talking with Snape, growing respect and fondness for the boy everytime they spoke. He had told her the day after he'd gone to get Sirius's help, that he'd gone to talk to Dumbledore. He had only told her that he would tell her what was said when the time was right.

Two months had passed and November arrived amid heavy showers that lasted for days on end. One particularly rainy day saw Hermione and Snape outside, walking the length of the lake. Though the rain fell heavily around them, they were completely dry. Hermione was delighted to find that Snape was the cause, and when she thanked him, he waved away the complement, telling her to never tell a soul what he'd done. Grinning, she agreed and decided to change the topic.

"Are you going to the Quidditch game next week? It's our houses against one another."

He scowled. "I try my hardest not to attend the games. I truely see no point in the game. It just causes more bitterness between the houses, not that it matters to me." She nodded in agreement. He looked at her and grimmaced. "You'll be going to support Black, I suppose?"

It was her turn to scowl at him, but she nodded nevertheless. Ever since she'd started dating Sirius the month before and Snape had gotten word of it, he took every change she gave him to voice his dissaproval. At first she had found it sweet that he would dissaprove of someone she dated, a bit like a father, but after awhile it got a bit annoying.

She sighed. "Yes, I promised him, James, and Remus that I would go to the games. They're my friends, Severus, and they hardly ask anything of me."

Snape turned his head and muttered something that Hermione couldn't catch.

"What?" she asked.

"I said, I'm a friend too, and I don't ask anything of you."

She blinked. Snape had just acknowledged her as a friend. She slowly smiled.

"And I'm your friend, so if you need anything, all you have to do is ask, Severus."

He stopped walking and turned so suddenly that she had to stop before she walked into him. He looked into her eyes so sharply Hermione felt as if he were trying to dig something out, something hidden deep.

"Where do you really come from, Granger? I know your story is Beauxbatons, but even a monkey can tell that's not true. I want the truth."

Hermione looked away and bit her lip. Only Sirius knew--other than for the staff-- and it was supposed to stay that way, but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she could trust the boy before her and she owed it to their friendship to tell him.

"Alright," she said with a sigh. "But let's sit down. It's a bit of a story and my legs start to hurt fast."

He actually grinned as they sat, the ground surprisingly dry beneath them. Hermione plucked a few leaves of grass from the ground and took a deep breath.

"I'm from about thirty years into the future, and a seventh year-- at least, I was supposed to be a seventh year-- at this school. I was sent back to get rid of the rising Dark wizard before he becomes too powerful to defeat like he was in my time." She looked up at him and was surprised when he merely nodded and shrugged at her surprise.

"Remus and I talked awhile back," he admitted. "I voiced my idea that you might be from the future and he said he'd guessed the same. It's interesting to find that we're right. I'm assuming then that Black knows but Potter doesn't?"

She nodded and sighed. "I have no idea of what I'm supposed to do, Severus." She was surprised as the words came out of her mouth. She hadn't even voiced that to Sirius, and yet she'd as much as told Snape that she was afraid.

"No, you do. You have it in your head, Hermione, you just haven't found it yet. But now that you've told me, I can tell you what Dumbledore and I discussed that night. He told me that you would let me know your secret when it was time and I was to tell you the moment you have an idea of what to do, go to him. Also, I want you to know, whatever it is you plan to do, I'll help both you and Dumbledore. Just don't ask me to like James and Sirius. I doubt that will ever happen. Remus, though. He's fine. We get along well and he said he'd like to be friends. He also told me of his condition. I take it you know of it?"

Hermione smiled at his hesitation and nodded. She and Remus had grown to be good friends, working on homework and just talking in general, and he had finally told her that he was a werewolf. She'd known all along, but he wasn't to know that, and she had let him know that whether he was human, wolf, or dancing bear, she'd always be his friend.

"Yes, he told me. I really don't see him as 'werewolf' but more as just a boy who grows a bunch of hair every month."

Snape rolled his eyes. He was used to her cheerful way of looking at things by now.

"He's really a strong person, to live with that, isn't he?" she asked him. He nodded and looked away, his focus on the distant trees. He then suddenly looked at her once more.

"Hermione, I have an idea of how to help him. Its a potion that I've been working on. It will make him keep his mind when he transforms and then he won't have to bite at himself as I've read that werewolves do when they are kept from prey. Can you look at it and the list of ingredients I've used, and tell me if you think it will work? I'm almost certain it will, but I'd rather not get his hopes up and have it fail."

Hermione nodded, both awed and surprised. It seemed that Snape may have invented Wolvesbane Potion. Had he done it the first time, or had she changed the past by making him friends with Lupin and therefore caused him to invent it rather than the supposed inventor. Another thing, she noticed as she watched the boy looking off into the distance, she'd realized that Snape and Remus were becoming very close. In her time, they weren't exactly enemies, but they were deffinately not friends either. She wondered what would become of this change in the future. She hoped it would be for the better, and not for the worst.

"Of course I'll look at it," she said. She was glad that she'd learned the ingredients when she'd had to make it for Lupin after Snape had disapeared. She would be able to tell whether or not it was Wolvesbane Potion. Standing, she looked down at him. "Coming?"

He looked up at her and smiled slightly before standing. "I hadn't meant right now, but now's as good as anytime. Together, they started for the castle. As they reached the castle doors, Snape turned to look at her.

"I can tell you want to know why I want to help you. In a way, Granger... you saved my life. I'm not one to leave debts unpaid."

-----

Disclaimer: Characters and places recognized belong to J.K. Rowling.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Of Games and Realizations 

Hermione was heading to the Quidditch Pitch with Lane when someone came to her side. She was surprised to find it was Snape. She grinned.

"I thought these games were a waste of time for you," she teased as he glared at her.

"Remus asked me to come so I said I would," he said quietly. She raised her brows.

"You guys are becoming pretty close," she said, surprised at how close they actually were. She had been under the impression that nothing would get Snape to come to a Quidditch game. Now she was starting to wonder if their friendship was growing into something more. Neither had told her whether or not they liked guys in that way, but she was starting to seriously wonder. She would let whatever it was happen; it was obvious that whatever it was, it was good for the both of them.

"You want to sit with me and Lane," she asked, getting the subject off of Remus. Snape raised a brow and looked at Lane.

"You don't mind having a Slytherin on your house's side?"

Hermione shook her head and looked at Lane, her other room-mate and friend, who smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all," Lane said. "Besides, it'll give our houses something to whisper about." Hermione laughed as Snape smirked and the three of them climbed into the Gryffindor stands. Talking fell silent as they made their way to their seats. Sitting, the three pretended not to notice a thing and soon the other Gryffindors shrugged and returned to their conversations. Hermione grinned. It was obvious that the Slytherin's weren't too pleased, but she'd just gotten the Gryffindors to accept a Slytherin among them. It was one step to Inter-House unity.

A sharp whistle blew and all talking ceased, eyes on the ground as the two teams came to the center of the feild, the two captains shaking hands. Hermione caught Remus looking up at the Quidditch stands, searching before looking at the ground, obviously crestfallen. She then glanced at Snape, whose eyes were locked on the sandy-haired boy below. Now she was certain that Remus liked Snape, and that the feelings were mutual. She turned to Lane an whispered into her ear. The girl grinned, placing two fingers into her mouth, and let out a piercing whistle that caused a majority of the people in the stands and both teams to look their way. Remus saw Snape and beamed before mounting his broom with the other team members. Hermione glanced at Snape once more. His cheeks were flushed but he didn't look away. Her eyes were back on the teams just as Madame Hooch whistled and the teams kicked off, soaring into the air. Remus and Sirius went off in search of Bludgers to beat as Felicia Smith flew high above the game in search of the Snitch, the Slytherin's Seeker tailing just behind her. Lily, James, and the new Chaser, Tom McMillan, kept possession of the Quaffle for a majority of the match. It wasn't long until both teams were tied fifty to fifty. Hermione's eyes went to Felicia just as the girl dived hard. The Slytherin Chaser followed. Hermione looked down where Felicia was heading and a grin spread onto her face. The girl was deffinately daring and it was obvious that the Slytherin didn't realize that the dive was a ploy. True to Hermione's guess, Felicia pulled out of the dive just before she reached the ground and the Slytherin Seeker hit the ground hard as Felicia flew high and searched. Without warning, she sped off towards the Slytherin's goal, ducking an oncoming Bludger and stretching out her hand, closing it as the Snitch came into her grasp. The Gryffindors cheered, Hermione among them. As the team landed, Hermione left the stands to meet Sirius on the field. Sweaty, but beaming, he pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. Surprised as she was, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. It was the first one they shared since the night she'd kissed him after he'd helped save her from Peter. Pulling away with a gasp, she beamed up at him before looking around. James gave her shoulder a quick hug before he was pulled into a kiss from Lily. Hermione laughed. It wasn't even as though they'd one the Quidditch Cup, and yet they were celebrating as though they had. One quick glance around told her that Peter had already left and that one other certain person had left the celebrations. She grinned as she realized that Snape, too, was nowhere to be seen. She was happy for them and hoped that it worked out for them, though she knew that they would have difficult times in their relationship if they chose to persue it.

Turning back to Sirius, she laughed as he lifted her up and placed her on his shoulder. For the first time since she'd arrived, she could forget about the job that she was sent here to do.

-----

Disclaimer: Characters and places recognized belong to J.K. Rowling.


End file.
